Arigatou, Len-kun
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Inilah salah satu yang Len sukai yang membuat Kahoko terpilih menjadi orang yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidup dari banyak 'fans' yang menyukainya. / My First Fanfic in La Corda D'Oro / Mind RnR?


Dia, Len Tsukimori. Jangan tanya berapa wanita yang sudah menjadi fans-nya. Mungkin orang-orang akan heran kalau kau bertanya siapa dia—kecuali kalau kau memang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, mungkin orang akan memaklumimu. Namun rasanya di kota ini—ah, mungkin di Negara ini tidak ada yang _tidak_ mengetahui tentang dia. Tampan—_of course_—, pemain biola yang bisa dibilang _jenius_, dan juga menjadi direktur di Tsukimori _Corp._, menggantikan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Arigatou, Len-kun...

By: Vindy Hachi

La Corda D'Oro (c) Yuki Kure

Sorry if my story is same with someone fanfiction author

My first fanfiction in La Corda D'Oro fandom!

Don't like? Don't read and go back button now~

.

.

.

"Haaah..." ucap Len yang baru memasuki mobilnya. Terdengar sekali suara gadis-gadis yang meneriaki dirinya. Sebenarnya, kalau tadi ia tak turun dari mobil, ia tak akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi berhubung sang istri tercinta menyuruhnya belanja untuk makan malam mereka, ia terpaksa turun disalah satu supermarket yang menurutnya memenuhi _list_ yang diberi oleh istrinya.

'Ternyata rugi sekali memberi cuti kepada seorang pembantu...' pikir Len. Kenapa Len berfikir itu sekarang? Itu lah jawaban yang bisa memenuhi pertanyaan tentang 'Mengapa Len disuruh pergi ke Supermarket oleh istrinya?'. Satu-satunya pembantu mereka meminta cuti dikarenakan anak dari pembantu mereka tiba-tiba masuk Rumah Sakit dikarenakan suatu penyakit. Tadinya Len memang tidak memberinya izin, tetapi sang istri merasa iba dan memberi izin kepada pembantu mereka. Namun Len tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Karena 'kalah' dengan sang istri, akhirnya ia hanya memberi syarat kepada pembantunya tersebut. Syarat pertama: sang pembantu hanya diberi hari seminggu untuk cuti. Syarat kedua: sang pembantu harus mencari pengganti dirinya untuk sementara. Lalu... syarat ketiga ini sebenarnya untuk istri tercintanya, yaitu menyenangkan hati sang suami lebih dari biasanya. Sedetik kemudian, sang istri hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah dan sang pembantu berulang kali mengucapkan 'Arigatou!' sambil menundukkan wajahnya beberapa kali.

"Len-_sama_, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang supir.

"_Hai_,"

Tak lama kemudian, Len pun sampai di rumahnya yang mewah. Ia pun terkejut karena banyak lampu rumah yang belum dihidupkan oleh istrinya. Tak ambil pusing, Len pun langsung memasuki rumahnya. Ia pun langsung menghidupkan stopkontak yang berada disekitarnya.

"Kahoko?"panggil Len sambil mencari-cari keberadaan istrinya. Biasanya saat ia baru pulang, istrinya itu akan langsung menyambutnya dengan ceria dan berkata, '_Okaerinasai_, Len-_kun_!'.

"Kahoko, kenapa lampunya tidak di—" ucap Len dengan nada setengah teriak. Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kahoko yang sekarang tepat didepannya.

"Ah, _okaerinasai_, Len-_kun_..." ucap Kahoko tampak pucat. Entah mengapa hari ini Len melihat Kahoko mengeluarkan keringat banyak sekali.

"Umm... _Gomen_, Len-_kun_… Aku baru saja mau—" tubuh Kahoko tiba-tiba ambruk. Namun sebelum Kahoko benar-benar jatuh kelantai, Len dengan santainya menangkap tubuh Kahoko.

"Ka-Kahoko?" tanya Len khawatir. Tubuh Kahoko yang dipegangnya terasa hangat.

'Panas sekali dia…' piker Len.

"Ah, aku belum menyiapkan—Le-Len-_kun_?"

Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa menunggu Kahoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan gaya _bridal_ _style_-nya, Len menggendong Kahoko ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Len... -_kun_?" ucap Kahoko saat mereka masih diperjalanan menuju kamar mereka.

"Hn?"

"A-aku… baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi keadaanmu tidak mengatakan 'ya', Kahoko…"

"Len… -_kun_…"

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarikan obat untukmu,"

"_Hai_..."

Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa benda untuk mengobati Kahoko. Obat penurun panas, segelas air putih, dan juga handuk yang sudah diberi air.

_Kreeek—_

"Ah, Len-_kun_..."

"Ini, aku membawakanmu obat. Minumlah,"

"_Hai_..."

Kemudian, dengan dibantu Len, Kahoko terduduk ditempatnya. Len pun segera memberinya obat itu. Selesai meminumnya, Kahoko kembali tiduran.

"Maaf... aku merepotkanmu, Len-_kun_..."

Len pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa, Kahoko,"

"Umm… Tadi... Saat aku baru memulai mengangkat jemuran, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Kukira aku bisa merahasiakanmu kalau aku tadi kehujanan... Tapi aku malah sakit begini..."

"Aku mengerti. Kau kan memang dari dulu begitu, Kahoko..." ucap Len dengan senyumannya.

"Ah... Tadi aku sempat membuatkanmu makanan. Mungkin itu sudah tidak hangat lagi, jadi..."

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja! Aku bisa beli makan diluar kalau aku gagal memanaskannya," ucap Len sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe..."

"Len-kun," ucap Kahoko lagi.

"Hn?"

"Maaf, aku tidur duluan... _Oyasuminasai_..." ucap Kahoko dengan senyumannya yang dihiasi rona merah.

—cup. Len menyium kening Kahoko.

"_Hai_. _Oyasumi_,"

Kemudian Kahoko pun mulai menutup matanya. Len pun tesenyum dan mencium kening Kahoko sekali lagi. Setelahnya, ia pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Cuit— Cuit— Cuit—_

Len terbangun. Dengan keadaannya yang setengah sadar, ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Hari ini hari apa? Hmm... Kalau tidak salah, hari ini hari sabtu. Ya sudah, aku tidur lagi saja sampai Kahoko membangunkanku,' pikir Len. Kemudian ia menutup matanya lagi dan berencana kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi...

Len pun segera membuka matanya dan langsung duduk di tempatnya.

'OH YA, KAHOKO KAN SEDANG SAKIT!' pikir Len lagi.

Kemudian Len segera tertuju kearah kasur.

"Kaho...ko?" ucap Len terkejut. Sang istri tercinta sudah tidak ada dikasur yang berukuran _big size_ itu. Len pun segera mencari Kahoko. Tak ada suara di kamar mandi; berarti Kahoko bukan berada di kamar mandi. Ia pun langsung mencari di dapur.

"Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~ Lalalalala~" ucap Kahoko yang bersenandung tak jelas.

"Haaah..." ucap Len sambil memegang kepalanya.

"...Len?" ucap Kahoko kaget karena tiba-tiba Len tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kahoko khawatir.

Kemudian Len berjalan mendekati Kahoko.

"...Len?"

Len pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Kahoko.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut," ucap Len tanpa melihat Kahoko.

"Terkejut? Terkejut karena apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Len-_kun_?" tanya Kahoko khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, tadi aku terkejut karena saat aku bangun, kamu sudah tidak ada dikasur..." ucap Len menjelaskan. Len menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona dibahu kiri Kahoko.

Kahoko pun tersenyum dan berkata, "...maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir, Len-_kun_... Sepertinya demamku sudah turun sekarang. Namun entah mengapa, aku masih agak sedikit pusing..."

"..._souka_. Memangnya kau sedang masak apa, Kahoko?" tanya Len sambil menatap wajah istrinya itu.

"Aku hanya membuatkanmu roti bakar dan secangkir kopi untukmu. Apa itu kurang?"

"_Hai_. Ah, apa kau tidak membuatkan makanan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Eh, ah, itu..." ucap Kahoko terlihat gugup menjelaskannya. Len pun sabar menunggu penjelasan Kahoko.

"...tadi aku makan duluan, karena aku lapar sekali saat aku bangun tidur. _Gomenne_, Len-_kun_..."

Inilah salah satu yang Len sukai yang membuat Kahoko terpilih menjadi orang yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidup dari banyak 'fans' yang menyukainya. Kahoko akan langsung merasa bersalah kalau ia merasa merepotkan seseorang.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Len tersenyum.

"La-lalu... A-aku juga minta maaf untuk hal ini..."

"Minta maaf? Bukannya kau sudah minta maaf tadi?" tanya Len bingung.

Kemudian Kahoko langsung berjinjit dan berbisik sesuatu kepada Len. Setelah Kahoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Len membelakkan matanya—tanda tak percaya atas hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Kahoko pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau... Yakin, Kahoko?" tanya Len tak percaya.

"Ya, Len-_kun_. Aku sudah menanyakan itu kepada dokter," jawab Kahoko yang masih tersenyum.

"Lalu... kenapa kau tak langsung memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Karena kamu terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku juga... a-agak malu untuk mengatakannya, Len-_kun_..."

Kemudian Len memeluk erat Kahoko. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"_Arigatou_, Kahoko..."

"Umm! _Doitashimashita_, Len-_kun_!"

Setelah itu, Len tetap memeluk erat Kahoko—seperti sang pangeran tak akan melepaskan sang putri untuk direlakan pergi.

"_Etto_... Len... –_kun_?"

"Hmm? Ada ap—Ka-Kahoko?" ucap Len kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuh Kahoko seperti ingin jatuh.

"Kepalaku... entah kenapa jadi tambah pusing..." ucap Kahoko dengan mata sayu.

"Baiklah, Kahoko-_chan_, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat tidur,"

"..._Hai_. _Arigatou_, Len-_kun_..." ucap Kahoko tersenyum.

Kemudian, Len pun segera mengantarkan Kahoko kekamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

End


End file.
